


Desperate with a Friend or Lover

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Friendship, Gen, Help, Omorashi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Desperate with a Friend or Lover

“You really shouldn't drink all that coffee, you know.”

Yuri looked at Viktor over the lid of his coffee cup, taking another sip defiantly. “Yeah? Why?”

Viktor shrugged, nonchalantly tapping his fingers on the conference table. “Coffee goes right through _children_. You'll need the toilet and this is going to be a long meeting.”

Yuri glowered, the comment about his age stinging more than he would care to admit. “Fuck off, old man. I'm not a little kid,” he barked, taking another gulp of his latte.

Viktor shrugged, leaning back in his chair as Yakov and the skating sponsors’ footsteps echoed in the hallway. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”

Not five minutes into the meeting, Yuri had finished his coffee. He glared at Viktor as he swallowed the last drops, tilting his head and the cup back to show that it was empty. Viktor only shook his head from across the table in response as he placed the coffee cup back down.

Okay, so maybe coffee _did_ go right through Yuri. But it wasn't because he was a child. He was nearly an _adult_ and he could hold his bladder for a stupid meeting just as well as anyone else. He didn't move his gaze from Viktor as their sponsors began to ask them questions about the upcoming season.

Yuri realized he had overestimated his bladder capacity approximately forty-five minutes into the meeting. His abdomen was as heavy as a rock, his privates twitching with the urge to get relief. He huffed, glancing at the clock only to see that the meeting was only halfway over.

“Mr. Plisetsky, have you thought of any possible themes for this coming season?”

Yuri glared at the sponsor. His bladder was filled to the brim, and they expected him to care about a stupid _theme_? Yuri shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other to try and relieve some of the building pressure.

“Uh, no. Not yet.”

“Are you sure, Yura?” Viktor cut in devilishly. _That bastard_. “Perhaps you would do something more mature, something to show you coming of age.”

The sponsors nodded furiously at his suggestion, beginning to spew ideas at Yuri as if they'd been thinking them up for weeks. Yuri wanted to smack the wicked grin right off of Viktor's face.

“Yeah,” Yuri cut them off agreeably, “probably one of those.”

Yuri was grateful that they directed the next question towards Viktor. To his dismay, it had only been two minutes since he had last looked at the clock. Yuri bit down on his lower lip, switching which leg was crossed over which. It did nothing to ease the tension in his lower stomach, or the pressure that seemed to be growing more intense by the second.

Yuri clenched his muscles valiantly, wiggling to reposition himself yet again. Maybe if he could trap his member tightly between his thighs, it would help him to hold off the urge to-

“Mr. Plisetsky?”

“Huh?”

The sponsor looked him up and down, and only then did Yuri realize that he was sweating. He sheepishly wiped his forehead with his sweatshirt sleeve, hoping that neither sponsor noticed.

“I asked if you were feeling alright,” he repeated. “You seem to be preoccupied.”

Yuri shook his head, adjusting himself to bring one of his legs underneath him. He ground himself down into his heel, trying his best to hide the movement under the table. 

“No, I'm fine,” he sputtered out. “Just tired.”

The second the words flew out of his mouth, Yuri regretted them. His eyes went wide as Viktor asked, “tired? Even after all that coffee?”

Yuri froze as a dribble escaped him, despite how painfully he was riding the heel of his shoe. Luckily, it stemmed off after only a few drops had emerged. He shook his head again, this time feeling the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

“I'm fine,” he repeated. “Let's just… let's keep talking.”

The last thing Yuri expected was for Viktor, who had been tormenting him for the past ten minutes, to save his ass. And just as another leak dampened his underwear, too.

“I would actually rather if we take a quick break,” Viktor spoke up. Yuri looked up with wide eyes, praying that Viktor wasn't about to embarrass him. “I need to use the restroom.”

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov!” One of the sponsors said agreeably. “Let's take ten minutes and then get back to it.”

Yuri couldn't stand up. Viktor kept his eyes on him as he stood up, waiting for Yuri to follow. When he didn't, Viktor cleared his throat. “Yuri, would you come with me? I wanted to ask you something privately.”

Yuri swallowed dryly, nodding. He needed to stand, now. But he knew he wouldn't easily manage to get up and out the door without embarrassing himself. He sucked in a sharp breath, clenching his muscles as tight as he could to prepare himself for the movement. He felt a hot spurt of liquid as he unhinged himself from the chair, and he barely managed to suppress the urge to gasp.

Yuri took slow, robotic steps across the room, feeling a thin but continuous stream in his underwear as he did so. The second Viktor ushered him out the door and closed it behind them, Yuri doubled over and grabbed himself to stop the steady flow. 

“Yura, come on,” Viktor urged him, tugging his arm.

Yuri shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes from the pain of stopping the flow. He clamped down on his clothed sex so hard he thought it might fall off, whimpering softly. The front of his pants were damp to the touch.

“Come _on_ ,” Viktor insisted, managing to pull him along two aching steps. “The bathroom is right there; you can hold it.”

Viktor seemed to have more confidence in him than he had in himself, but he let Viktor take control. The steps were small and painful, but Yuri got to the bathroom door without losing another drop. Viktor swung the door open for him, nearly shoving him inside.

“Go,” he murmured.

Yuri didn't bother checking if the door was shut behind him. He was already yanking down his pants as the toilet came into view, just barely making in there in time to get his member out. Yuri whined as he was finally able to let go, a diluted torrent hitting the toilet water thunderously.

Yuri relieved himself for what felt like ages, his bladder sore and aching by the time he pushed out the last drops. After washing his hands and checking himself in the mirror, Yuri determined that the wet spot on his pants was hidden in plain sight by how dark his leggings were.

“Go ahead and laugh at me,” Yuri mumbled bitterly as he emerged from the bathroom.

Viktor leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and one leg folded against the wall. He shook his head, propelling himself from his position. “I'm not going to do that,” he assured Yuri. “I was only poking fun before.”

Yuri sighed. It was clear that Viktor _did_ have his back when it truly mattered. “I know,” he mumbled.

Viktor patted his back hastily as they made their way back to the conference room. “No more coffee before meetings though, okay? Or maybe at least a smaller size?”

Yuri groaned, shoving away from Viktor's touch. “Shut up, old man.”

Viktor only chuckled in response.


End file.
